


Gwen

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Study in Pink, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even minor characters need a bit of mystery, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen

When the truth came out, when she learned what she had _done_ when she told Jeffrey to take a cab home from the airport, she fainted right there in the office.

A delay! That's all the voice on the phone had wanted from her. Just a delay, so that a transaction could be completed before her lover had a chance to read the papers on his desk. She'd meant no harm. Had intended to use the money for a nice romantic dinner. But now she was the only one who knew the murder _might_ not be coincidence.

Time to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/6372.html>


End file.
